Dont you ruin my life again
by LunaSquid
Summary: 8 years ago you came into my life gojyo, and left in a day. But that one day has left me with something i have to stay with my whole life. And now your back, and wanting me back in your bed? Go die in a pit. GojyoxOc not really love more lust. Its not gonna be some shoujo romance.


Don't you ruin my life again.

My name is Ame, I am 25 years old, I live on a southern coastal town famous for fishing, it was here my father was swept under in his fishing boat and due to the stress of the accident, my mother left the town. I stay though, believing if I left my memories of my father would disappear like he did; quickly, suddenly and so unexpected. But today, at 25, not leaving is my biggest regret.

Years ago, when I was 15, i had a dream, to be a doctor, to heal and to save the lives of fishermen who got hurt on the sea, because there was no doctor in our small town, you would have to walk to the next town on the coast if you needed one. I had decided at 15 to immerse myself in my studies to gain the experience and knowledge to help anyone that became ill in our little town.

3 years later, I could become a nurse, but i wasn't happy with that, and I continued to study in my free time as i had opened a small nursing clinic near the beach. My life was perfect, money was tight for a while but in gratitude many people gave me fish and other food products easing my money worries slightly. My clinic was small and cramped with two rooms; one for me to live in and the other to treat patients in. It had been failing apart when I had bought it but it seemed after a bit of tender loving care, it was back to its former glory. Which actually wasn't great. But it done the job, and I loved it.

But my friend had to persuade me that night to go out.

And with that, I was sure my life was ruined

* * *

A small red haired child ran through the streets, her red hair was up in two pigtails but through the day, she had removed the right one. She was sweating madly, but her hair was not stuck to her forehead as a large black headband sat below them. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her but to her mother's house. Weaving in and out the people in the streets, who had gathered for a large festival, she jumped over a barrel of apples almost flawlessly, having ran this route many times. But this time her toes just caught the edge and she fell head first into the tall blood red haired man, who at the time had being arguing with his shorter male 'friend'. Her head crashed into the taller man's knees which made her almost bounce back till she landed on her butt by his feet.

"Sorry for bumping into you mister," The little girl smiled up at the man before briefly gazing at his hair, then continuing to run down the road.

"Hey goku, Is it just me or does she have the same hair colour as me?" the taller man said to the shorter, Goku.

"Wasn't looking, pervy kappa" Goku said biting into a meat bun.

"But she had green eyes, she can't be a half-demon" He whispered out load, something seemed to draw him to follow the small girl, even if it was just to find out what she was.

"See you tonight stupid monkey, I've got women waiting for me" The tall man shouted back at goku, running off after the child.

Said child was almost home, when she noticed the man following, and sped up almost sprinting till she hurtled through the door of the clinic and into her mother's lap, who was sitting on the waiting bench reading her book. She looked at the girl and stared at her for a small moment. Tears started to well in the small girls eyes as her face crashed into her mother's chest crying.

"Some creepy man followed me home after I crashed into him." She cried loudly, Her mother stroked her hair softly and reassuringly as she continued. "Now he's probably outside and gonna come in and kill us" The mother sighed, Her daughters imagination always ran away with her. It was probably some delivery man who probably wanted to apologise.

"Maya, listen to me, he probably just wants to say sorry if he followed you, and if he didn't he was probably just going that way" The child, Maya's crying softened to a few sobs as she listened to her mother's explanation.

" But what if he is here to kill us? What if im right mama?"

"Don't worry my little sweetie pie, I'll go out and check if he's out there." She smiled sweetly as she moved Maya off her lap and on to the seat next to her. She knew that it was almost certain it was all fine and dandy, No one would be out there.

"Look she Maya, there's no one out her..." Her voice cut out seeing the tall man with the blood red hair in her garden. Something about him struck her, the two scars on the right side of his face, the two antenna like hairs sticking out of the top of his head, long blood red hair which hung like drapes either side of his face over a brown head band. There was no way she would forget the face that ruined her life.

"Gojyo!" He looked her straight in the eyes at the mention of his name.

"Are you that girl's mother?" Gojyo asked not seeming to remember her.

"Um, yes. Why do you ask?" His expression sank slightly.

"I thought you were someone i knew, but she didn't have a kid. Ame, I think, she looked like you" One of her eyebrows went up in confusion for two reasons: 1. He had remember her name and 2. He had remembered what she looked like-ish.

"Did i leave such a fleeting impression?" She asked, with her hands on her hips. "You were right, it was Ame." She ran her hand through her shoulder length hair. She had cut it since she had last seen him and she wore very different clothing. The only thing that had stayed was the small daisy on the right side of the head.

"No your not Ame. Ame was sexy and so hot. Not that your not." Ame had changed in the 7 years since he last saw her. Her face was more mature and her hair was shorter. Her clothes now consisted of big loose jumpers, flat sandals and knee length flowing skirts, while 7 years ago she had been wearing a sexy dress which had clung to her skin and high heels that were hard to walk in.

"What you saying about me?" A meat mallet had appeared in her hand and the eyes seemed to glitter in the thought of whacking him scentlessly

"I take that back, you are her. Sexy Sadistic woman." Gojyo pushed her up against the wall of the clinic and rested his forehead on hers, keeping his hand in hers either side of her head, stopping her from moving much "If you keep this up, i'm going to have to kiss you" His lips drew closer to hers as he lift her skirt slightly so he could pick her up to completely pin her in their passionate kiss. When he finally released her, they were both gasping for breath, Ame more as her face started going red.

"You've already ruined my life once, i don't need you doing it again." She whispered as she regained her breath, looking down at the floor embrassed she'd done such a thing when her daughter was waiting for her to come back and tell her why the 'creepy' man was outside. "Why did you come here Gojyo?" She looked in his eyes, with a look that showed desperation and worry.

"I was wondering about the kid."

"Maya" Ame cut in, Maya had a name and she was determined to make sure he knew.

"Who's Maya's parents? She has blood red hair, the sign of a half breed, yet green eyes like yours. How is that possible?" Gojyo was mystified by the child she looked normal but had that demon like presence also. He had only heard of Humans, Youkais and half breeds. Maya didn't seem to fit in any of those categories.

"Her father was a half-breed. That's how."

"You have a thing for half breeds? I might just have to sleep with you again." He whispered in her ear still holding her up against the wall in his arms, he started to trail kisses down her neck when she just said.

"Fuck off Gojyo."

He gave her a look of surprise, he had done this last time and she had loved it and now she was so unresponsive to his 'charms'.

"Why are you so cold, Ame?" He muttered as he set her back down on her feet.

"Because I have no one except Maya. No family, they all left with mother, I refuse to get help from her. No husband or even boyfriend to help get me by. What man would want a single mother with a 6 year old?" Tears streamed out of her eyes and slowly fell to the floor. "And her father!" she laughed sadly, almost sarcastic. "He never gets in touch and the worst thing is that he doesn't know she even exists." Her voice once again faded off to nothing, losing that tough image she had made to keep her daughter safe. Gojyo wrapped his arms around her. He had never liked women crying, Ame was no exception and since he felt like he caused it he stayed to sort it out, unlike normal where he would run in the opposite direction.

"Gojyo, how do i tell him that he has a daughter?" she coughed out. She had felt like she was melting in his arms, the embrace was that warm.

"Tell him straight out, men dont like to get played about." I murmured between kisses on her nape, both trying to seduce her and trying to comfort. But hey, Seducing he does 24/7.

"Ok thank you." She nodded slightly.

"No problem."

"Gojyo" she looked down at him, and ran her fingers through his long curtain like hair. It had been something she loved at 18, now it just reminded her of the past.

"yes?" He muttered as he started to suck on the skin of her neck, intending to give a lovebite.

"she's your daughter."

* * *

**A/N Hey! This weird, im writing a two-shot. and a long one by my standards. Tell me what you think! If you like Ame and Maya , review tell me why ! Dont? Review and tell me why. They're both still very changeable.**


End file.
